1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to artificial Christmas trees and more particularly, but now by way of limitation, it relates to an improved Christmas tree device of generally flat construction that is particularly desirable for use in apartments or other locations that may be restricted as to space or access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some prior attempts at artificial Christmas tree construction have departed from the full, three-dimensional structures by providing certain tree devices that are adapted for support on doors or the like or that are constructed in a generally narrow dimensional layout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036 in the name of Lloyd et al is of interest as it relates to an artificial Christmas tree that is adapted for disposition on a wall to provide a tree-like presentation. This wall tree includes an upright pole which may be fastened as by screws to the baseboard thereafter to receive a plurality of artificial branches. Such structures may be wall-type, corner-type or still a different angular fit as desired, and this type of artificial tree still requires base and trunk structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,419 to McCracken discloses door-hung type of tree structure that is constructed from solid foam plastic and is intended for use in holding Christmas greeting cards for display. U.S. Pat. No. D. 167,627 in the name of Hartman discloses another similar form of card display stand that is supported on a base/central axis structure. Also of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,583 and 3,857,748 which teach narrow dimension artificial tree structures.